higgsbosonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stairway to Heaven Manuscript -- blueprints to communicate directly with Infinite Intelligence
“The Stairway to Heaven Manuscript” – Blueprint to communicate with Infinite Intelligence! “I took 3 nights and 3 days off of work, to step by step find out why I ended up where I did, and what I was like in the past — there were a series of beliefs about changes, and problem solving, and crisis management, etc etc that were tied to negative beliefs, not positive — the deadly combo that collided in my ’07 devistating career loss, and knocked me down for the count. I had to find an unconventional method of getting back to my old state of mind, and since you can’t change the past, the only way this could be done would be to change certain beliefs about types of events, and place them in a certain sequence working from the present to the past, systematically having all past experiences not have effected me at all. — I got to the sequence of changes needed, and found them to be “in theory” correct. Then I had to believe that if I could adopt these beliefs, in the order I had written, that they would work / instantly HEAL my Depression problem. I had to also believe that my mind would accept these new beliefs without question, and that I had come up with a way to fix all issues at once, and ost importantly, the plan would work. took 5 seconds / I was awake and felt a burst of energy deep in my mind, and felt and expereinced layer by layer of beliefs change, which one by one, removed doubts and ability to resolve issues and so on and so on, and at the end of this change in my mind eliminating negative responses to all of my life events which led to my depression, there was a moment of calm, and then I felt all at once, my mind analyze what just happened, and like a light switch turning on, I felt my confidence come back, a feeling that i had not felt for many, many years. I now have my depression gone, beliefs changed around my life so there are no negative emotional consequences, and my old confidence back - I can solve problems and handle anything thrown at me with ease and confidence. Infinite Intelligence has an address – and can be intentionally and repeatedly “visited”. It will share its unearthly and unimaginable powers with the visitor, and allow them to accomplish things “not of this known earth” — like my own HolisticDNA Healing. The address is known only to a few people, but Infinite Intelligence has no limit on the number of visitors it will allow — they must however reach its doorway, as it will not knock on yours. The visit – receiving the “address” — REQUIRES an EXACT combination/ execution sequence that must be executed with exactness for Infinite Intelligence to reveal its location, and then welcome you in……”The Stairway to Heaven Manuscript” referenced in my website, is actually a 10 page “road map” to “the address / the visit” …………… .